The Flash
Barry Allen was a former scientist turned superhero, after a accident with lightning. He is a founding member of the Justice League. Biography Barry Allen and a twin brother were born two weeks late, to Henry and Nora Allen in the small midwestern town of Fallville, Iowa. The brother was pronounced stillborn by Dr. Gilmore. However, in actuality, he had been born healthy, but given to another family, the Thawnes, whose child had died during birth. The lateness of Barry's birth only foreshadowed his bad habit of always being late. Barry grew up reading the adventures of his favorite superhero, Jay Garrick, the original Flash and acted many of his hero's adventures out with his friend and future actress, Daphne Dean. When he was a child, his mother was killed and his father was convicted of the crime. The drive to prove his father was innocent gave Barry a strong belief in justice. In high school, Barry had a reputation for being slow and easy-going. On his first date, he went to a carnival. His date had wanted to put a little motion in his life, and they went on the roller-coaster first thing. Because of this, he developed a fear of roller-coasters, a fear that he didn't get rid of until much later in his life. Barry loved chemistry from an early age, and that helped his skills as a farmer. He won first place in the Fallville County Fair Agricultural Competition, a prize which included a scholarship to Sun City University. He graduated in three years with a major in organic chemistry and a minor in criminology. While a senior, Barry helped the authorities apprehend a bank robber, and he was offered a job as a police scientist for the Central City Police Department Scientific Detection Bureau. Eager to be in the sister city of his childhood hero's home, Keystone City, he accepted the offer. After moving to Central City and getting an apartment with a laboratory in the back, Barry began dating Picture News reporter Iris West, whom he met while examining an apparent murder that she was reporting. She was charmed by his honesty and stability. That night during an electrical storm, Barry returned to an experiment after a short break. All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning streaked through a window, shattered a chemical cabinet and covered Barry in the electrified chemicals. Dazed, he decided to return home in a taxi. However, the taxi started to pull away without noticing him. Barry sprinted after it, only to run straight past it as if it had been standing still. He decided to sit down and recollect his thoughts at a diner. A passing waitress accidentally spilled the items of her tray onto Barry, who amazingly caught them all in mid-air and returns them to the tray. The next day, Barry saved Iris from a stray bullet. There was no question about it: the freak accident had somehow given Barry superhuman speed!' ' Personality Barry is overly energetic and reckless. Barry's heroism and bravery were beyond question, of course, and he brought a laid-back, down-to-earth quality to the Justice League. He was in many ways the League's most idealistic member. Relationships * Kid Flash (Wally West):'Barry is more laid back and easy going, despite this Wally never seems to get impatient with his mentor. * 'Superman: Flash and Superman get along fine and have been shown to race on occasion to see who is faster despite flash always winning. Powers and Abilities * Super Speed: '''Flash had the ability to move and react at incredible speeds, many orders of magnitude greater than those of ordinary humans. He could run at velocities approaching that of light itself, and possibly faster Simply put, he truly was the "fastest man alive". * '''Air Blasts: Flash found many other applications for his super-speed. One was the ability to generate whirlwinds by rotating his arms at an incredible rate or by running in circles. These whirlwinds could be used to buffet opponents, or perhaps to cushion the impact of falling people or objects. Flash could even use such a whirlwind to briefly propel himself through the air. * Speed Force connection/Meta-human physiology: Barry's powers come from a connection to the Speed Force, gained when struck by dark matter lightning and exposed to various chemicals. This altered and supercharged his DNA, cells, and neurotransmitters, augmenting his physiology. With his bones, joints, and tissue all enhanced, he obtained a lean-muscular frame well-beyond peak human condition to easily handle the rigors of his powers. This includes resisting high-level friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, vectors and kinetic impact. After regaining his powers from inside the Speed Force, he became consciously aware, strengthening his connection. With a new-found instinctual control and efficiency, Barry can perform more advanced abilities and improved his natural performance for much longer durations unhindered. * Accelerated healing factor: Barry's molecules move at accelerated rates, able to mend damage far quicker and more efficiently than normal humans. Without treatment, most damage heals in hours if not minutes with no lingering signs. Even normally permanent damage, like paraplegia, is completely repaired in days. His body can break down food more efficiently than a regular human and, as a result, expels very little waste products that he can exhale through his skin. He recovers from in seconds if not is immune to any illness or contaminant. He even has a greater resilience to radiation, only suffering minor burns. 2,000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer only momentarily slowed down until his body burned through it. This also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while extending his health and longevity; in a potential future of 2024, Barry looked exactly the same as when first became the Flash. * Bodily vibration/Intangibility: Barry can vibrate his body for various effects. This can mask his form from being clearly perceived or distort his vocal cords to disguise his voice. His vibrations can forcibly expel any toxins in him. He can also generate enough heat to recover and stay thermally insulated from extreme cold. * Electrokinesis: Barry can produce blue electricity from his body, commonly seen when running. While mostly used to boost his speed to higher levels, it can also be used in many other ways. Barry can harness this electricity to repeatedly hurl lightning to stun or repel enemies, and also electrify a surface. * Superhuman strength: Barry's physical strength has been heightened to peak human capacities, greatly belying his slim built, allowing him to be able to carry multiple people at once while speeding away with them. When charging his momentum, he could smash through machinery with his bare hands or send opponents flying through the air without first running. He can even stop a moving car unaided. * Superhuman agility: Barry has demonstrated flawless coordination, equilibrium and dexterity. He can change direction with immediate sharp turns without sliding or losing balance and instantly stop running on the spot. He can jump and run along falling debris and launch himself tremendous distances without build-up. * Superhuman durability: Barry possesses inhuman resilience, most commonly seen from being unaffected by momentum build-up. He can take attacks and exertion, even survive impacts that would easily kill normal humans. While not invulnerable nor immune to pain, he withstood powerful lightning bolts, concussive shockwaves, sonic blasts and inhumanly strong strikes, only being momentarily stunned. * Superhuman mental process: Barry's powers also make his system and thought processing able to take in and retain information just as fast and efficiently. Even while using his raw speed, he can clearly think, react to events, and perform actions long before normal humans can perceive them. This lets him learn in a small fraction of the normal time, able to read and familiarize himself with Earth-Two science within seconds. After six months in the Speed Force, Barry's brain activity became over 5 times faster than before. * Superhuman perceptions: Barry's senses are also enhanced. This allows Barry to perceive the world as if it is nearly frozen. He can see and hear normally, even while moving at speeds faster than sound, where this would normally be impossible. Barry became able to easily perceive the attacks of other powerful speedsters. This heightened alertness enables him to instantly read and adapt to the situation. His perception of time, however, seems to vary by his emotional state, as in one instance, when he was waiting to check out from work, he described it as feeling as if it were hours away, while in real time it was merely minutes. * Superhuman reflexes: Barry's reaction time is augmented to superhuman levels, allowing him to react to danger and events far faster than normal humans. When shot in the neck on his blindside, Barry caught the bullet and minimized the damage before it could fully penetrate his skin. He also became able to easily react to the attacks of other speedsters. * Superhuman stamina: Barry can handle the stresses of extreme racing without noticeable distress, letting him function much longer than normal humans unhindered. His enhanced stamina is due to his augmented physiology, which builds up little to no lactic acid or fatigue toxins. Even after running from coast to coast of the country to pick up a pizza, Barry remained unfazed from the prolonged running. * Speed reading: Barry possesses speed reading, allowing him to read an entire book in a matter of seconds. * Accelerated Healing: Speed Force conduits are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. * Speed writing: Barry possesses speed writing, allowing him to write out anything in a matter of seconds. As Oliver suggested this for Barry to do with writing his wedding vows. Equipment Flash used little in the way of specialized equipment. His costume could be compressed to a tiny fraction of its ordinary size, allowing it to be stored in a hidden compartment within a specially-designed ring. He could therefore carry his costume with him at all times, allowing him to respond instantly to any unexpected situation that might require his attention. Flash kept a number of spare costume rings in a drawer in his apartment. Category:DC Category:Fictional character Category:Justice League Category:Speedsters Category:Flash Family